


Fever-Hot

by Fr333bird



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Established Relationship, Flogging, Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival wants to be flogged, and Gwaine has agreed to do it for him.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Gwaine gradually increases the force of his strokes.  He focuses on Percival’s buttocks but he tries to vary the position of the tails slightly, sometimes higher, sometimes lower.  Gwaine notes that Percival’s cock is getting harder as he works and his position has altered subtly.  His spine is curved, ribs heaving with each breath, arse thrust back invitingly as the skin flushes and glows.  Gwaine’s body responds, a dizzying lurch of arousal sweeping through him as he realises how much Percival is getting off on this.  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever-Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to MizzHyde for specific kink info, your input was massively helpful. Also thanks to B and M for pre-reading and encouraging as always. This is unbetaed though so apologies if I missed any typos when I checked it.

“Are you sure about this?” Gwaine looks up into Percival’s eyes, trying to hide his nerves.

He wants to do this for Percival, as long as Percival still wants it from him. But Gwaine’s terrified too, and he knows that if he shows his anxiety that Percival will let him off the hook and back down. So Gwaine holds Percival’s blue gaze, his hands framing the strong jaw, stubble brushing his palms as he waits for the answer.

“Yes.” Percival’s voice is a whisper. But his eyes burn with determination and when he speaks again it’s louder, his voice clear. “I want it. I want this. But I need you to be sure too.”

Gwaine’s eyes drop to the smooth planes of Percival’s chest, and he’s silent for a moment, thinking carefully about how to word his reply.

They’ve been together for a few months now, and during that time they’ve always been honest with each other about what they want sexually, about what turns them on. They’ve talked about things they’ve done before, things they’d like to try and things that are off limits. They’re a good match; both of them are versatile and open to trying new things. Gwaine is naturally more dominant and Percival likes to be submissive, to let Gwaine take the lead. It’s not a formal thing, just a dynamic that’s evolved between them and that suits them a lot of the time. 

Gwaine’s always been happy with a bit of arse slapping during sex, and the odd bite that’s probably verging on painful. Percival is a total slut for having his nipples played with while he’s being fucked and it hasn’t gone unnoticed by Gwaine that an extra hard pinch on them at a crucial moment is usually enough to make him come. 

So, it really didn’t come as a surprise to him when Percival asked to take things a stage further. Gwaine agreed, and here they are. They’ve done their research and they’ve done their shopping and there’s nothing to stop this happening now apart from one of them getting cold feet. 

Gwaine takes a deep breath and lifts his eyes again. He leans up to reach Percival’s lips, slipping a hand around the back of the huge man’s neck, tugging him down so Gwaine can press their mouths together lightly. Their naked bodies brush and Gwaine feels the heat from Percival’s skin like a caress.

“I’m sure.” He murmurs, releasing Percival. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. But being nervous isn’t the same as not wanting to do it. I’d try anything for you -- as long as we stick to the rules we’ve discussed, yeah?”

Percival’s face lights up like a beacon as he smiles. “Of course.”

Percival arranges himself on the bed. He kneels close to the foot, propped up on all fours facing the pillows. He looks huge, the breadth of his shoulders and the thick muscles in his thighs are all power and strength. His legs are parted slightly and his balls and cock hang heavy, swaying slightly as he adjusts his position. The contrast of his physical stature with the submission in his pose goes straight to Gwaine’s dick. He licks his lips as he moves to stand behind Percival, testing the weight of the flogger in his hand. 

Gwaine runs the tails of it through his free hand, feeling the supple leather strands as they slip through his fingers. They tickle, but Gwaine knows that when he uses them on Percival they’re going to sting like a bitch. He’s tried them out on his own arse and thighs because he needed to know how it would feel before he agreed to this. He’s also practised on the back of a chair a few times, trying to get a feel for how to handle the flogger. It might sound easy but it’s surprisingly difficult to control.

Gwaine starts with some teasing, partly for fun, but partly to give himself more time to get his head into this. He runs the black leather tails of the flogger lightly over Percival’s lower back, moving to kneel beside him so that he can run them up to his shoulders. He drags it back and forth, across the broad expanse of skin and muscle as Percival hums and turns his head to meet Gwaine’s eyes. Percival’s pupils are blown wide, a rim of blue around deep black, and his lips are wet where he’s licked them. Gwaine brings the flogger to Percival’s cheek and strokes. Percival’s eyes close and he leans into it as though into a kiss, inhaling the scent of leather as Gwaine lets it brush against his lips. 

Gwaine slowly moves it away and trails the tails back down Percival’s spine, moving to stand at the foot of the bed again. He takes a deep breath.

“Are you ready?” His voice feels tight in his throat.

“Yes.” Percival grips the dark blue bed cover, the hard lines of his body taut with tension and expectation. 

Gwaine grits his teeth as he swings the flogger lightly in a sideways figure of eight movement, impacting on the skin of Percival’s arse with each downstroke. Percival flinches and gasps, but he doesn’t protest. So Gwaine repeats the movement, putting just a little more force into it this time. The swish-crack of the tails sound impressive and Percival’s skin blooms pink as Gwaine stops and admires it after a few strokes.

“Is that okay?” He needs the reassurance.

“Yes.” Percival looks over his shoulder and catches Gwaine’s eye, nodding, slightly breathless already. “It’s fine. It’s good... honestly, it doesn’t hurt any more than a slap, and you know I like that. It’s just more concentrated. Keep going.”

So Gwaine gets into a rhythm, his shoulders relaxing as he gets the hang of the motion. He has to concentrate hard. It’s not as easy as he’d imagined to keep the blows consistent. He catches Percival’s inner thigh once with a poorly aimed swing and makes him yelp and curse, but when Gwaine pauses to apologise Percival growls at him through clenched teeth. “No -- don’t stop!”

Percival grunts with each smack of the tails on his skin, and at first Gwaine keeps the blows quite light. But as he reads Percival’s body language and is confident that he’s handling it -- enjoying it even -- Gwaine gradually increases the force of his strokes. He focuses on Percival’s buttocks but he tries to vary the position of the tails slightly, sometimes higher, sometimes lower. Gwaine notes that Percival’s cock is getting harder as he works and his position has altered subtly. His spine is curved, ribs heaving with each breath, arse thrust back invitingly as the skin flushes and glows. Gwaine’s body responds, a dizzying lurch of arousal sweeping through him as he realises how much Percival is getting off on this. 

He pauses again and puts the flogger down on the bed for a moment. He’s breathing hard from the exertion and can feel sweat prickling at his temples. He places his palms on the skin of Percival’s perfect buttocks; they’re flushed scarlet, fever-hot, beautiful. Gwaine skims his hands over them then moves one down to cup Percival’s balls, testing the weight of them in his hand as he leans forward to kiss the small of Percival’s back. He licks into the dimples at the base of his spine, tasting the woodsy-musk and salt of Percival’s skin. 

“Do you want more?” He whispers. His fingers drag up Percival’s shaft, finding the wet head and dipping into the slit, circling the rim. Percival shivers and tenses under his touch. 

Percival lets out a half-gasp, half-laugh. “I don’t know,” he admits. “I want to come... but maybe... maybe a little more first. Now we’re finally doing this I don’t want it to be over too soon.”

“Do you think you can take twenty more?” Gwaine’s lips move over Percival’s buttocks, kissing the reddened flesh as he strokes Percival’s cock lightly. “And then I’ll make you come.”

“Mmhmm.” Percival’s hips flex, pushing his erection into the loose circle of Gwaine’s fist. “Yes please.”

“Count them for me,” Gwaine instructs him, “and if you want me to stop then tell me.” Percival nods, then drops his head and offers his arse to Gwaine, his knuckles tight in the sheets as his cock drools precome. “God, you look gorgeous like this Perce,” Gwaine mutters, gripping his own prick and squeezing as he picks up the flogger again. 

Gwaine gets back into a rhythm; swing-swish-slap, swing-swish-slap and Percival’s voice is hoarse as he counts each stroke. 

“Ten, eleven, twelve...”

Tension and need is written in every smooth line of his body, in the tilt of his hips. Gwaine wonders if Percival could come from this alone.

“Eighteen, nineteen... twenty!” 

The sudden silence is broken only by the ragged rasp of their breathing. Both of their bodies are slick with sweat and Gwaine can feel his heart pounding in his chest now that he’s still. Gwaine keeps a tight grip on the flogger and uses it to tease again now, trailing the tails over the bright skin of Percival’s arse. Percival shivers at the gentle touch, arching into it as Gwaine drags it up his spine and back down, letting the leather strands dip into his crack as he caresses him lightly. Percival whimpers, a small desperate sound, and Gwaine _knows_ what he needs but he wants to hear him ask for it. “Tell me,” he murmurs, his hand still moving, teasing Percival with careful touches of leather on skin. 

“Touch me,” Percival manages, and the desperation in his tone is raw. “I need you. Your fingers, mouth, cock... anything. _Please_ , Gwaine!”

Gwaine smiles as he tosses the flogger aside and puts his hands on Percival’s sturdy hips. “Move forward, babe. Make some room for me.”

He crawls onto the bed behind Percival and presses soft kisses to the hot, pink skin of his buttocks. The radiant heat against Gwaine’s lips is heady and the musky-sweet scent of Percival makes his mouth water. He parts Percival’s cheeks and licks from his balls to the base of his spine, making Percival jerk and moan as Gwaine’s tongue passes over the tight furl of his hole. He repeats the movement more slowly, deliberately lingering as the muscles flutter beneath the swipe of his tongue. The third time Gwaine stops there and makes small, wet circles. His hands grip the hot flesh and hold Percival open as he licks into him, teasing his rim with small darts and presses of his tongue. Percival’s moaning now, his breath coming in broken gasps that are almost sobs. “Please,” he begs again. “Make me come.”

Gwaine reaches between Percival’s thighs for the hot slickness of his cock. It jerks in his hand and Percival is coming after just a few strokes. He cries out brokenly and his whole body quakes and shudders as he spurts in Gwaine’s fist and onto the bed cover. Gwaine licks him through it, fucking him with tongue as Percival’s muscles contract rhythmically around him. 

“Fuck,” Gwaine mutters. He’s frantic to come now. He can’t even wait long enough to get inside his lover, knowing it would be game over within seconds anyway. He grips his aching cock in his fist and strips it hard, jerking himself off as Percival collapses forwards onto his elbows beneath him. Gwaine puts a hand on the small of Percival’s back, holding him there as he spills. The white stripes stand out vividly on the scarlet skin of Percival’s arse. When he’s done Gwaine dips his head and licks it off until Percival’s clean again.

Percival’s chuckles are muffled by the pillow, but his, “you’re such a kinky bastard,” is perfectly audible.

Gwaine stretches out over Percival’s prone body, sweat-slick and sticky, and wriggles up to whisper in his ear. 

“That’s why you love me.” 

Percival hums his agreement, but he shivers as Gwaine’s breath tickles him. His skin is getting clammy and his limbs are heavy with exhaustion. 

“Come on.” Gwaine rolls off Percival and urges him to move, just enough so that Gwaine can get the bedcover over him. He pauses to stroke Percival’s sleek blond head, “back in a minute.”

Percival grumbles a dozy protest as Gwaine returns and pulls the covers down so he can get to his arse. The cool aloe gel makes him hiss and flinch, but as Gwaine smooths it in gently with his fingertips Percival settles again, letting Gwaine take care of him.

Gwaine finally crawls into the bed behind him and pulls Percival into his arms, nestling up against his huge back. Percival is the biggest little spoon in the history of spoons, but it feels right that Gwaine should be the one holding him. Percival sighs and presses back against him, and Gwaine curls a hand round to stroke his belly as Percival relaxes in his embrace.

“Thank you,” Percival murmurs, his voice already blurry with sleep.

“Anything for you.” Gwaine kisses his shoulder and smiles against his skin.


End file.
